A Bat's Life
BattyKodaRockz's movie-spoof of A Bug's Life Cast *''Flik - Batty Koda (FernGully: The Last Rainforest)'' *''Atta - Lilly Luna (FernGully; OC)'' *''Dot - Milli (Team Umizoomi)'' *''Queen - Amy Rose (Sonic Series)'' *''Aphie - Bolt'' *''Dot's 2 Boyfriends - Geo (Team Umizoomi) and Hogarth (The Iron Giant)'' *''Mr. Soil - SpongeBob SquarePants'' *''Dr. Flora - Tickety Tock (Blue's Clues)'' *''Thorny - Max Hunter (Hunter Street)'' *''Cornelius - Daniel Hunter (Hunter Street)'' *''Hopper - Warren T. Rat (An American Tail)'' *''Molt - Digit (An American Tail)'' *''Grasshoppers - Cats (An American Tail)'' *''Thumper - Sharptooth (The Land Before Time)'' *''Axel and Loco - Flotsam and Jetsam (The Little Mermaid)'' *''P.T. Flea - Nature Cat'' *''Francis - Scuttle (The Little Mermaid)'' *''Slim - RJ (Over the Hedge)'' *''Heimlich - Heffer Wolfe (Rocko's Modern Life)'' *''Dim - Mufasa (The Lion King)'' *''Gypsy - Anna Banana (Rainbow Rangers)'' *''Manny - Kevin (Supernoobs)'' *''Rosie - Zowie (Rolie Polie Olie)'' *''Tuck and Roll - SwaySway and Buhduce (Breadwinners)'' *''Fly Brothers - Duckman and Cornfed (Duckman)'' *''Thud the Big Fly - King Chicken (Duckman)'' *''Bird - Big Jet (Little Einsteins)'' *''Baby Birds as Themeselves'' Scenes * A Bat's Life - Part 1 Opening Title/Harvest Time * A Bat's Life - Part 2 Princess Lilly Gets Stressed Out/Batty's Invention * A Bat's Life - Part 3 Milli Meets Batty Koda/Batty Koda Looses the Food * A Bat's Life - Part 4 The Cats!/Milli Meets Sharptooth * A Bat's Life - Part 5 Batty's Trial * A Bat's Life - Part 6 Batty Goes for Help * A Bat's Life - Part 7 Nature Cat's Circus/"Flaming Death!" * A Bat's Life - Part 8 City Lights/Batty Tries to Find Warriors * A Bat's Life - Part 9 The Robin Hood Act * A Bat's Life - Part 10 Batty's Flight Home * A Bat's Life - Part 11 Batty is Back * A Bat's Life - Part 12 Celebration * A Bat's Life - Part 13 "Circus Characters!?" * A Bat's Life - Part 14 A Jet! * A Bat's Life - Part 15 Lilly Appoligizes to Batty * A Bat's Life - Part 16 Batty Koda Has a Plan * A Bat's Life - Part 17 Building the Jet * A Bat's Life - Part 18 The Cat's Hideout * A Bat's Life - Part 19 The Party * A Bat's Life - Part 20 "You're Not Warriors?" * A Bat's Life - Part 21 The Cats Arrive * A Bat's Life - Part 22 Milli Runs For Her Life * A Bat's Life - Part 23 Milli Begs Batty to Come Back * A Bat's Life - Part 24 Show Time * A Bat's Life - Part 25 Batty to the Rescue/Nature Cat Burns the Jet * A Bat's Life - Part 26 The Bats Band Together * A Bat's Life - Part 27 The Chase/Warren T Rat's Demise * A Bat's Life - Part 28 Happy Times Again * A Bat's Life - Part 29 End Credits Movies Used * A Bug's Life Movies/TV Shows Used * FernGully: The Last Rainforest * FernGully II: The Magical Rescue * Team Umizoomi * Sonic X * Sonic Boom * Bolt * The Iron Giant * SpongeBob SquarePants * The SpongeBob SquarePants Movie * The SpongeBob Movie: Sponge Out of Water * Blue's Clues * Blue's Big Musical Movie * Hunter Street * An American Tail * The Land Before Time * The Little Mermaid * Nature Cat * The Little Mermaid II: Return to the Sea * Over the Hedge * Rocko's Modern Life * Rocko's Modern Life: Static Cling * The Lion King * Rainbow Rangers * Supernoobs * Rolie Polie Olie * Rolie Polie Olie: The Great Defender of Fun * Rolie Polie Olie: The Baby Bot Chase * Breadwinners * Duckman * Little Einsteins Category:BattyKodaRockz Category:A Bug's Life Movie Spoofs